


The waves to the shore, heat to the sand

by Kai_chan214



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, a bit - Freeform, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_chan214/pseuds/Kai_chan214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's mother taught him to always express his emotions. He found the way he likes to, is through poetry.<br/>now what happens when the Capitan receives one about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The waves to the shore, heat to the sand

I know I am being illogical. But I cannot help the way that I… feel.   
Swivelling my chair I turn to see the Capitan. My Capitan, James Tiberius Kirk.  
They never prepared me; the council, my father, no one told me that emotions, not feelings, emotions could be as strong as-   
It feels like he’s the star at the centre of my solar system. T’hy’la.

“Mr Spock, Can you tell me how the zero-gravity Oobleck experiment is going?”

Slightly startled from my thoughts I focus on the captain’s face, his bright blue eyes, so captivating. If I were completely human, I would say that the universe created a new matter just to make them shine.

“Of course Capitan. The Oobleck has a very intriguing reaction to zero gravity, it still remains a liquid but reacts as a solid to the lightest touch” I relay the information in a monotone voice while all I want to do is map out his face, tracing every curve with my fingers “There is also an experiment I would like for you to approve. It consists of-“

“Like Mr Spock?” oh that smirk grates against my heart “Feeling adventurous today?”

“I merely wanted to express myself through words, can I not attempt to use jargon or-“

“Spock, I’m kidding. Just forward me the draft for the experiment, I’ll take a look and I’ll get back to you by the end of the shift, okay?”

Please stop interrupting, “Yes Capitan” I swerved back towards my desk ready to begin transferring the file.

“Oh and Spock” I look over my shoulder at him “You don’t have to wait for me to address you, you don’t have to just sit and stare at me until I notice you”

I don’t reply, instead I lower my head towards my work and have war with the blood my heart wants to flush my cheeks.  
Flustered, I upload the file, please load faster, and shoot it towards Jim, pff shoot, I may have ‘hit’ the chocolate this morning.  
.  
.  
.  
NO! This can’t be right.  
Yet there it sits bright on my PADD  
File: ‘The waves to the shore’

I hear the ping of a received message. And I feel my heart block my throat while physically improbable I can still feel it.  
I stand and rush for the elevator, I’m not being too obvious am I? With every step I take, I could practically hear the words I sent rushing through James’ mind, well this is it, mother I may be seeing you yet… Illogical thought.

As I step into the elevator and press the button for any floor, any floor at any time now, I recall the poem I had wrote, just as my mother taught me, to express my emotional energy through art.

...  
I have never seen a light so bright  
That I had to shade my eye.  
Your command gold brightly shines, I take a   
Step back, you can make me shy.

I see your eyes so bright and bold, they can  
Build a current, electric.  
Such mischief, mischief as such, only you   
Contradict, Heretic.

I see you walk, walking away from me.  
I see you look away from me.  
Are you really so repulsed by me now?  
I can understand, truly.

Vulcans are stoic and hard, no feelings  
My logic, is all above.   
No matter what they all try to say, It  
Is you who has all my love.  
...

The doors slide close and I’m ‘home free’, before I notice the hand blocking the door, why hand? Why? Then the doors slid open to reveal the sun. I really illogically wish to be one of those humanoid leeches the humans write about in fiction.

“Hey Spock”

“Hello James” I say feeling particularly exposed and defensive.

“So that experiment you mentioned, do you want to discuss it over dinner and a game of chess?” Jim’s cheeks lit up a beautiful pink flush as he licked his lips nervously, I would like very much to lick his lips. And I hear my PADD let off a ping, received a message from CapitanJTK 

File: Heat on the sand 

Looking into his eyes I see so much nervous uncertainty, we are more alike than I thought.

“Dinner would be great”

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3, pretty excited. Leave a comment telling me how I did.


End file.
